


Shower Song

by flame_16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Singing, Song - Freeform, otp, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_16/pseuds/flame_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets." AU (Taken from awful-aus.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Song

I turned on the water and waited impatiently for the water to heat up. Brushing some dirt off of my shoulder, I quickly hopped into the shower and shivered as the first water drops hit my skin. Soon I relaxed and starting scrubbing at the layers of mud and dirt hiking in the woods had created. After soaking my short hair I heard a faint hum coming from the wall. I pressed my ear against it and could start to make out a couple words.

"Summer days, driftin' away... to uh-oh these summer nights," My lips quirked up into a smile, as I began to recognize the words of one of my favourite songs.

"Uh well-a well-a well-a uh," I started to forget all about the shower and began to sing along in a deep silly voice, "Tell me more tell me more, did you get very far?" I paused for a moment, straining to listen.

"Tell me more tell me more, like does he have a car?" A faint high-pitched voice echoed back through the wall.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-uh," Our voices combined together and I started dancing a little. We kept going, me singing as Danny and her singing as Sandy.

"Summer dreams... ripped at the seams,"

"bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights..." Even though that wasn't the end of the song I heard her trail off, so I stopped as well. In those moments of silence I realized what I had just done. I sang a duet with a stranger while in the shower! I hid my blushing face, even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see me. Oh god she probably thinks I'm such a weirdo. That's when I heard laughter. Cute, bubbly laughter that drifted through the walls. I stood there with water running down my back, listening to the sound of her giggling, before joining her. I turned off the water and leaned against the wall, smiling like a maniac. I heard her turn off her shower as well and I waited, hoping that she might say something, but nothing came. My smile gone, I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me.

After drying up I decided to go out and get some food, so I grabbed my bag and opened the door, but the second I stepped out I slammed right into someone. I stumbled backwards into the door frame, banging my head.

"Oh cod! Are you alright?" I looked up to see a beautiful chubby girl with long brown hair, big eyes, and pink glasses. I forgot about my head as I got lost in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, still mesmerized.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" She pulled away and blushed a little as I realized how intently I was staring.

"Oh um no sorry, I didn't see you there I was just uh, going to get food and um, were you the girl singing Summer Nights?" I starting rambling and just blurted out the question on my mind. I saw her eyes widen and she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh yeah! You were "Danny" right?" She tilted her head to the side as I nodded.

I gathered up my strength and smiled at the girl. "You really hit those high notes, you would make a good Sandy on Broadway!"

I saw her blush again and there was a moment of awkward silence. After a couple seconds went I decided to make a move. I looked into her eyes with determination.

"Hey uh, I was just heading to get some food, you want to come with me?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Sure! I was gonna go get dinner but eating alone is never fun!" She giggled again and I blushed.

"Well, the food isn't gonna eat itself!" I headed towards the main exit before I felt her grab my arm.

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot, my name's Nepeta," I turned and grinned at her. "And you are?"

"Peixes, Feferi Peixes," She smiled back. "Now how about that dinner."


End file.
